


where the whims of fate may lead us (to baskin robbins)

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, i dont know what to tag this with. theyre just at baskin robbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: or, Chie and Yukiko have their first date in a Baskin Robbins (not sponsored).Includes such hilarity as a Jet Set Radio Future reference, love, and- that's it really.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Kudos: 32





	where the whims of fate may lead us (to baskin robbins)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecksalmonids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/gifts).



> this is the amalgamation of lots of disconnected funny things me and my good bro keep talking about. it turned out into this hellish thing. happy 3am everyone

It was a complete disaster. The idea of taking Yukiko there had originally been an elaborate joke, but then their relationship morphed and developed and now here Chie was, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in the lobby of Yukiko’s family’s inn, about to take her to a Baskin Robbins for their first date. Something bitter, something regretful at the back of Chie’s mind twisted and writhed, because Yukiko deserved better than a Baskin Robbins, deserved better than  _ Chie. _

However, before she could sink deeper into those thoughts, let herself be claimed by her self-doubt, Yukiko stepped around the corner, wearing a flowy crimson red summer dress, making Chie beam, the keys to her scooter digging into her palm.    
“Hey,” she choked out, and Yukiko took her arm, dragging them to the exit before her mother could catch up with them. 

“It’s lovely to see you, my prince,” Amagi grinned, her grip on Chie’s wrist firm. “I assume our carriage is waiting for us?”

Speeding down the roads to Okina City on a windy, bright Tuesday was always wonderful, but especially so when Yukiko was clinging to her waist, the two of them stuck together in the balmy heat. 

* * *

Thinking back, it had happened in the Junes Food Court, as all meaningful things usually did. Yosuke had been visiting them on his break, and Souji had been exchanging somewhat playful banter with Chie and Teddie. 

Of course, this had led to Chie screaming, “LET’S FUCKING GO!!!!” at the top of her lungs, only for Yukiko to look up and innocently ask;

“Go where?”

* * *

And now they were in Okina, hand in hand, standing next to the plastic chairs of the inconspicuous, completely empty Baskin Robbins. 

“Um.”

Hitting them a tad too late, they realised they had no plan as to what to do from here. Yukiko was the one to walk up first, push open the swinging glass door, and-

“JET SET- JET SET- J, S, R-” The origin of the music was the radio in the shop, blaring out something way too loud, and Chie had to shout over the noise of the transition to ask what flavour of icecream Amagi wanted. 

“Strawberry!” she’d yelled, before slipping into the abyss of leather seats along the wall.    


* * *

Ordering was awkward, to say the least, and walking over to Yukiko’s seat was even worse - since the second Chie tried to offer a shy, reassuring smile, she slipped and almost dropped their cups. After eating a few spoonfuls of ice cream in uncomfortable silence, an idea suddenly made itself known in Chie’s head;   
“Hey, we could do the Lady and the Tramp thing!”

Without missing a beat, or even looking up from her sundae, Yukiko replied and, subsequently, made Chie nearly sputter all over the table.

“With ice cream? What- do you want me to deepthroat the spoon or something?”

Once she caught her breath, Chie half yelped, half gasped, “How?? Do you know what that means??” 

And, under her breath - “Did Yosuke tell you???”

Yukiko only closed her eyes and offered a knowing grin. “When it comes to making my girlfriend happy, I do my research.”

This was it. Chie was going to die in a Baskin Robbins.

* * *

On Yukiko’s side of things, she was on the best date she’d ever been on. Not to say she’d been on many - but Chie clearly had no idea at all what she was doing, and neither did Yukiko, and there was a particular kind of innocent hilarity to that. Just in the half hour they’d been there, she’d barely suppressed three full-on laughing fits (which she should probably be given an award for, honestly). 

Waiting for the rain to pass so they could go home, Chie had slumped against the shelter in a moping sort of way, and Yukiko laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Yuki?” Amagi felt herself blush at the nickname, but replied with an unassuming ‘Yeah?’.

“Did you have fun today?”

Scrunching up her face, Yukiko turned Chie to face her. “Of course I had fun today, you idiot. I wouldn’t’ve cared wherever we went - I always have fun when I’m with you.”

Wiping furiously at her eyes, Chie feigned anger. “I’m not an idiot!”

But when it really came down to it, they both were, in their own way. Together, however, they were two lesbians kissing at a bus shelter, having come away from a really really confusingly boring Baskin Robbins date. 


End file.
